Happy New Year!
by Chiriru
Summary: D+? Non-yaoi. It's New Year's Eve, and Dorothy's at Relena's party, and looking for some one evidently. She looks back at her previous action while she hunts down a Gundam pilot. And, no, it's NOT Quatre.


  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Would have something much  
better to do with them than this if I did.  
  
Warning: Dorothy point of view. A D+?  
(like you couldn't guess already)  
  
  
Author Notes: Okay, it's a one piece and  
I hope you like it. "The Unexpected" fans-  
I had a new chapter (plus another one-shot)  
done but my old drive which they were on  
died and I (being stupid) forgot to make  
back ups. Well, now I'm saving everyhting in  
triplicate but it maybe a while before chapter  
5 for it up. However, please use this to  
appease you 3xD cravings for a while and  
as my apology. :( Kay? kay! ^_^   
  
Also, I'm thinking of starting a 3xD shrine  
(named 'Angelic') so tell me if you'd be  
will to contribute fanfiction/fan art/essays  
or anything else by mailing me at  
chiriru@email.com   
  
LyL, Chiri ^_^  
  
  
Now, for the story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happy New Year:  
by Chiriru ^_^  
  
  
I have come to see him. It's New Year's and  
the first party to celebrate the end of the  
war has started.  
  
Here I am, decked out in a long silver gown  
of satin, long gloves covering my pale arms  
added a touch of elegance to the simple  
strapless dress. A necklace, some stud  
earings, a small wrap, and a clutch purse  
complete my ensamble. My long hair is pulled  
back from my face, one silver hair comb pinning  
a small bun of blonde hair in the back, while  
allowing the rest to fall gracefully down   
my back in soft ringlets. Silver dust coats  
my eyelides and a touch of the perfect tone  
of red lipstick (a wine or berry red for me)  
emphasize my lips.  
  
All in all, I'm dressed to kill.  
  
But, that really doesn't matter. I'm insecure.  
For the first time in a long time, I'm not sure  
what to do or how to go about doing what ever  
it is that I am supposed to.  
  
He has me all confused.  
  
Quatre?  
  
No, not him. Where is that boy!?! Less than  
an hour to midnight, and I can't find that  
God forsaken pilot!!! I'm at a party, and while  
I was invited, I know I don't truly belong.  
  
I just need to tell him now, and get out.  
I need to let him know that he was wrong,  
but in a sense, right.   
  
I know that just did not make sense. Sorry.  
  
I need to tell him, and leave before I am forced  
into making a resolution that I don't want to make.  
  
Before the kissing frenzy.  
  
Not that I'd really get kissed. Bah.  
  
But, all that affection might just make me sick...  
Maybe because I realize so many people have each  
other now.  
  
Not to say that the world was more cold before  
or during the war. But, looking around, I see  
people finding each other and seeming to stay  
together.  
  
Maybe that is what Miss Relena actually wanted.  
The fact that when peace was achieved people would  
realize what foolishness war really was. That it  
destoryed lives. But, the fact that most diplomats  
didn't see, the fact she saw, was that life wasn't  
some statistic. It was a person. It could be anyone.  
  
Some one who could of loved another person. Some  
one who could of written a book, or raise a family  
with.  
  
Most stare at me crazily, as I slink around the room  
(I say slink because that is all this dress will   
allow me to do) getting lost in memories and in  
philosophy.  
  
It's okay. Let them call me crazy, I know I am.  
But as I uncover each startalizing new realization,  
I continue to remember what a fool I was.  
  
Me. Pushing war down everyone's throat. With those  
thoughts, with the direction I wanted, I could take  
so much away from everyone else.  
  
What a fool I was to listen to Grandfather. And  
to hang off his every word. To do his dirty work.  
And continue it, even after he died.  
  
Bah. What a stupid girl I was. And girl I am today.  
  
Did that pilot just disappear?!?  
  
Arg. Half an hour left. I need to leave. Just tell  
Miss Relena that I'll be going, and split this popsicle  
stand as Mr. Maxwell would say.  
  
Where did Miss Relena go?  
  
Oh, there she is! She even got Heero Yuy to show up and  
dance with her? Wow.  
  
No, I'm NOT being sarcastic. I really am trilled for her.  
She is the closest thing to a friend I have any more.  
  
Well, it's the middle of the song, so I'll just glance for  
him once more before I go and break up her little romantice  
interlude. Hope this song is almost over, I have to leave.  
  
Nope. Funny, I can see everyone else - Lady Anne, Miss Noin,  
even Mr. Winner but not him.  
  
I do a little slide/shuffle thing, going over to the punch  
bowl - know that Mr. Maxwell probably already spiked it.  
It's okay - it's a holiday, and if I keep on this train  
of thought much longer I'll be breaking out the good stuff  
when I get home. What's a little bit of punch now in the  
way of life.  
  
I pull my car keys out of my silver clutch bag, just as  
I reach the table. I will just get a glass, sip, chat  
with Relena, and leave.  
  
That's my plan. Yes, I mingled. Yes, I showed up like  
they wanted. But, no, I'm not staying to the end. For  
some one like me, it's to damn depressing. I see it sort  
of in Lady Anne's eyes. Dealing with both herself, Une,  
and Mr. Treize's death has taken it's tole. She'll probably  
leave early too.  
  
At least I'm not the only one.  
  
I thank the boy for the punch, and I turn start to turn  
around to catch a glance at all the happy people celerbrating.  
  
I raise the cup to my lips, almost carefully. I'm in  
public, and I'm becoming world known as Romafeller starts  
to change it's ways. Can't be the intense person I usually  
am. Save it for home. My nice empty house, where no one  
cares what I do or say.  
  
"I wouldn't, if I were you."  
  
Not turning to the voice, I ask him why.  
  
"Because, your going to be driving soon."  
  
The man I've been looking for all night...just shows up  
to take my punch away. And at fifteen till. Great.  
  
"I need to tell you something." I say, turning around.  
  
He nods, and we leave the main party, up to the secluded hall   
that over looks the ballroom.  
  
I look him straight in the eye, and tell him the truth.  
  
"I *can* cry. I *do* cry."   
  
There. It's said. Now, I can go jump in my car, and leave.  
I'm sure it's not the most wonderful confession he has ever  
heard, after all a quiet man listens to alot of people and  
what their words truly mean. But, I felt like I owed it  
to him...and to myself.  
  
He is the first to hear my want-to-be apologizes.  
  
As I turn to leave, he grabs my hand. I stare at him.  
  
"Is that your resolution, to be more open?"  
  
"I don't make resolutions. They are promises. I don't  
make promises, because I can't keep them."  
  
He looks at me with understanding. He nods, slightly.  
  
He thinks he knows. He doesn't. But....it's still okay.  
I did what I needed to do.  
  
"Dorothy!" he called, although I was only a few feet away.  
  
I stared at him, ever silent. Silence is golden, I've learned  
that too.  
  
"Do you still have no one to go to?" his quiet, steady voice asked.  
  
"That," I reply, "is an issue for another year."  
  
I heard the count down start. I was supposed to be gone by now.  
  
"Eight! Seven!"  
  
"Not for me."  
  
"Five! Four!!"  
  
I looked at him. What the?  
  
The taller man seemed to close the distance between us awfully quickly.  
It made me reconsider why I really came to see him. Why not Quatre?  
  
'Because' a voice told me, 'even though "words can never hurt you" he  
cut through what was left of you after your silly duel. He knows you  
better than you know you.'  
  
"THREEE!"  
  
Two strong hands grasped my pale face, forcing me to quit staring  
of into space and look him in the eye.  
  
"TWO!!!"  
  
And then, forcing me to kiss him.  
  
"ONE!!!!!!!! Happy NEW YEAR everyone!!!!!!! It's offical,  
196 AC is finally HERE!!"  
  
I swear I could hear the world, and maybe even L1 rejoice as  
the turn of another year happened. People throughing parties  
for family and friends, looking for the year ahead - a year  
of peace. Of trust, faith, and happiness. The popping  
of champain bottles as they opened down below. I could hear  
the fire works go off in the distance, and I was remotely aware  
that Duo was in charge of the pyrotechnics this year.  
  
I felt bad for Relena's yard.  
  
I could smell the scent of the candles being lit as was  
her traditon. For every true resolution, the Peacecraft's  
would light a candle - even Mr. Milliardo would. The  
smell of vanilla wavered up.  
  
But all these experiances could not compare to the one  
right in front of me. The New Year's kiss that I had  
tried so hard to avoid was being bestowed upon me.  
  
Unknowingly, my wrap and purse had fallen to the floor  
as my silky, gloved hands moved up under his arms, around  
to his back, my fingers ending on his wide shoulders.   
I feel my keys drop behind his back, though I don't think we really care.  
His hands had move too, one gripping my lower back, the other  
my sholders. His hand comes up, and while running though my hair  
he not only pulls the comb out, but manages to disrupt most of the  
curls as well. Another thing I don't really care about.  
  
It was incredable, and intoxicating. Much better than  
the punch, I assured myself.  
  
And it was over much to quickly.  
  
He has lipstick smudges, I noted. And he is blushing.  
I probably am as well.  
  
And, I'm a little confused. But...I think I like it.  
He offers, his hand as we desend the steps. Grabbing my  
fallen items, I hurry over.  
  
"Trowa, you have lip stick on your face."  
  
He gives a little grin, kissing my cheek, leaving a  
slight red mark.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure no one will notice compaired  
to Heero."   
  
His emerald eyes dance with mischief. I try not to laugh.  
Sure enough, Relena is re-applying her lip stick, as  
Heero tries in vain to rub the color from his...cheeks,  
lips, chin, and neck.  
  
Whoa. Relena was a little busy, but from the love bite  
on her neck, I wouldn't count soilder boy out either.  
  
And, heck, at least she was sensible enough to wear  
pink.  
  
WuFei isn't sufferning, in fact it's Major Po that seems  
star struck, and it's no surprize that Mr. Maxwell and  
Hilde are making out over on the wall. In fact, even  
Quatre seems a bit dazed as he comes over to us, grinning,  
with a red haired girl in tow.  
  
"Happy New Year, Miss Dorothy. Trowa."  
  
"Happy New Year, Quatre? Yes, I think it will be."  
I notice Trowa's grin, the smile from the red head,  
and Quatre's confused look. I don't fail to notice  
the approving glances from Mr. Yuy or Mr. Chang.  
"So, are you going to introduce me?" I ask the blonde  
pilot, as Trowa's arm comes around me protectively.  
  
Mr. Winner grinned, and nodded.  
  
"This...This is Catherine Bloom."  
  
She extended her hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Dorothy," she said.  
  
"Yes, it's nice to make your acquaitance as well," I agree,  
shaking her hand.   
  
Some how, I think I'm fitting in now. And you know what?  
I think Quatre was right. It will be a happy new year.  
As we turn to meet up with the others, I lean into  
Trowa's embrace. A very happy new year, indeed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Read and Review!  
LyL,  
  
Chiriru ^_^ 


End file.
